Un ami, un amore
by KatieWR
Summary: Spanyolország/Franciaország és Spamano one-shot. Franciaország időről időre megvigasztalja barátját, majd egyszer úgy dönt, mégiscsak tehet ennél többet is, és felcsap kerítőnek. A korhatár inkább az utalások miatt került ki, jó olvasást!


Un ami, un amore

Franciaország meglepetten nézett végig a küszöbön álló Spanyolországon. Első pillantásra is papírvékony farmert viselt, kesztyűje nem volt, csak egy focidrukker sálat kanyarított a széldzseki fölé, ami rövid is volt, meg teljesen haszontalan is. Sötét hajában megültek a hókristályok, és úgy összességében maga volt a mediterrán fázás. Arcára fagyott a rá jellemző mosoly, talán szó szerint.  
- Ühm… bejöhetek? – kérdezte, hangja kissé karcos, talán a hidegtől.  
- Persze – állt el az ajtóból, és gyorsan be is csukta váratlan vendége mögött. Ő csak egy köntöst viselt, fázósan húzta összébb magán, miután ráfordította a kulcsot a zárra. – Gyere, na, teljesen át vagy fagyva, sosem öltözöl fel rendesen, ha télen jössz – csóválta a fejét, és felterelte vendégét a szobájába. Életre keltette a kandalló elhamvadt tüzét, pár perc múlva vígan lobogott, s míg odaültette elé, egy takarót is kerített neki, kibújtatta a kabátból, és ráterítette. – Készítek egy fürdőt, kérsz még valamit? – kérdezte, ahogy megdörzsölte egy kicsit a hátát.  
- Nem, köszönöm – válaszolta halkan.  
- Felhívjam Gilbertet? Reggelre ideérne.  
- Feléjük nem hóhelyzet van? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Igaz is. Te hogy jöttél el eddig? Le van zárva az autópálya.  
- Szerencsével – lehelte Antonio maga elé, mire Francis beleborzolt a hajába, és otthagyta, hadd melegedjen.  
Ez volt jó Francisban: soha nem azt kérdezte, mi bántja, hanem azt, hogyan segíthet. És valahogy mindig pontosan tudta, mire van szüksége, mit mondjon, vagy tegyen. Látta, ha beszélgetésre vágyott, ha csak le akart részegedni (néha előfordult), ha ki akarta tombolni magát (pár óra kard és csatabárd csattogtatás után nevetve borultak össze), ha csapni akart egy görbe estét (hármasban belevetették magukat az éjszakába, és rendszerint idegen helyen ébredtek, hozzájuk képest is lassan múló fejfájással), vagy, ha csak nyugalomra, csendre, békére és magára Franciaországra (nos, ez is előfordult, elég sűrűn, ami azt illeti).  
Úgy tíz perc múlva kellemesen felmelegedett a tűz mellett, a plédet is lehúzta a hátáról, és kényelmesen elfeküdt a vastag szőnyegen, bámult a fafüst illatú lángokba, míg meg nem érezte a másik jelenlétét. Felpillantott a franciára, sötétkék köntöse csak egy egészen vékony sávot hagyott fedetlenül a mellkasából, megpróbált benézni alá, de ahhoz túl sötét volt. Francis csak elmosolyodott, és kinyújtotta felé a kezét, hogy felhúzza a földről.  
- Mehetsz fürödni – mondta hosszan figyelve a szemeit, aztán irányba állította a fürdőszoba ajtaja felé, és elkezdte tolni.  
- Nem jössz? – pillantott hátra, mikor átlépte a küszöböt, és valósággal mellbe vágta a gőzös forróság. Közben igyekezett kihámozni magát a vékony pulóverből.  
- Most nem – villantott felé kedves mosolyt. – Lemegyek egy kicsit, addig te áztasd habtested a kádban, majd visszajövök – ígérte, és maga felé fordította a spanyolt, felvonta a szemöldökét, mikor meglátta, hogy szerencsétlen ing átlag kettővel van félregombolva, és lesegítette róla a ruhadarabot. Megvárta, míg elmerül a habokban, csak utána indult az ajtó felé.  
- Francis… – szólt utána a másik, mire visszafordult. Spanyolország felhúzott térdein nyugtatta a fejét, úgy pislogott rá, mint egy ajtó elé kitett kiskutya, mindig vidám-zöld szemeiben volt valami, mint ilyenkor mindig. – Öhm… illenék bocsánatot kérnem, amiért felvertelek az éjszaka közepén, igaz?  
- Ugyan, az alvás nem túl izgalmas tevékenység – legyintett, és visszalépdelt a fürdőkádhoz, letelepedett a szélére, ujjai beletúrtak a másik hajába, megsimogatták az arcát. Antonio lehunyta szemeit, és elmosolyodott, mikor kapott egy csókot a homlokára. Átkarolta a férfi nyakát, magához húzta, hogy megcsókolhassa. A másik nem tiltakozott, engedett neki, résnyire nyitotta ajkait, hogy nyelveik találkozhassanak, összeborzolta az így is kusza tincseket, aztán lesimított a mellkasára, ujjai alatt halkan zörrentek nyaklánc szemei. A szőke a homlokának döntötte az övét, és megtámasztotta magát a kád szélén. – Figyelmeztetlek: ha most beleborítasz, nem állok jót magamért.  
Antonio nevetett, mély hangja végigvisszhangzott a helyiségen, és némi habot lökött a másik arcába. Francis letörölte magáról, és viszonzásul a feje búbjáig nyomta a vendégét a vízbe, hogy Antonio prüszkölve, levegőért kapva egyenesedett fel újra. A francia fellökte magát a peremről, hátrasimította a haját. A barna nézett rá, haja a fejére tapadt a víztől, apró cseppek szaladtak végig az arcán. Aztán összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Gyere csak vissza! – kapott utána, de nem érthette el, a férfi otthagyta, még a ruháit is magával vitte. – Lesz itt még olyan reváns, hallod?! Visszakapod! – Francis csak nevetett rajta, ő visszaereszkedett a vízbe, kényelmesen, ellazulva feküdt a kádban.

Francis vállfára akasztotta Antonio ruháit, nadrágja zsebéből kivette a gondatlanul ottfelejtett mobiltelefont. Számkombináció védte a készülék memóriáját, de annyira kiszámítható volt, egyetlen mozdulattal – _nulla-három-tizenhét_ – feltörte. A háttérképén Lovinóval pózolt, az olasz mogorván kitekintett a képből, míg ő a kamerába nevetett, ahogy átkarolta a fiút. Csak pár gombnyomás, a híváslista, egész sor próbálkozás, hogy elérje Dél-Olaszországot, de nem sikerült neki, egyszer sem vette fel. A legkorábbi sikeres hívás öt nappal ezelőtti, és addig rengeteg másik telefonszámon siklott végig a tekintete. Kikapcsolta a telefont, visszatette a helyére. Végül is, nem rá tartozik a testvérei magánélete. _Hogyne tartozna rá, ő a legidősebb!_Vett egy mély levegőt. Nem, nem fog beleavatkozni. Nem, most nem.  
_A fenébe is, első dolga lesz reggel intézkedni._

- Te komolyan hagytál egyedül szétázni, és még csak nem is szóltál róla, hogy itt vagy? – méltatlankodott a spanyol, amikor egy fehér törölközőt a dereka köré kanyarítva szambázott át a hálószobán. – Mit iszol? Én is kérek! – csapott le a bögréjére, és Francis meg sem lepődött, hogy a kezeit ráfogva kortyolt bele az italába. – Forralt bor? Nem túl kreatív.  
- Kaphatsz kakaót is, de gondoltam, úgyis annyi mindent eszel össze, hogy azzal csak elrontanád a gyomrod – vont vállat, és visszazsákmányolta a bögréjét. – Felmelegedtél?  
- Kis híján megfőztél – mormolta felkapva a saját bögréjét.  
- Csak azért érzed így, mert előtte kihűltél. Téli ruhát kapsz a születésnapodra – közölte.  
- Ezt már ígérted párszor – vont vállat.  
- Ideje betartani. – Ültek a kandalló mellett, csendben kortyolták el az italaikat. – Az ágyra tettem neked pizsamát.  
- Minek? – a kérdés annyira ártatlannak, naivnak, gyerekesnek tűnt a szájából, hogy Francis megint elgondolkodott rajta, milyen érdekes személyiségnek is számít spanyol testvére, még ország-szemmel nézve is. Nagy átlagban rendkívül gyerekesen viselkedik, egy nagy játéknak fogja fel a mindennapokat, túláradó szeretettel halmozza el a közelében lévőket, mosolyog, mosolyog, mindig csak mosolyog, fogait villogtatja a világra, ragyogó zöld szemei, mint egy széllel kergetőző falevél, vidám és szabad. Lelkesen rajong a napfényért, a tengerért, a forró homokért, egy madár látványától dalra fakad maga is, amihez nem átall rögtön zenei kíséretet is teremteni a gitárjával, és még ez is annyira hozzá illik. Ritka esetben változik csak valóban komoly felnőtté, és még ritkábban a népéért felelős országgá. De Antonio mindenkit szeretett, és tűzbe ment volna egyetlen emberéért, a vezetői igazán nem aggódhattak miatta.  
Csak amikor teljesen váratlanul állít be hozzá, azzal a szomorkás mosollyal, hogy legszívesebben magához ölelné, és megkérné, sírja csak el a bánatát, az segít, de nem tenné, mindketten tudják, hogy soha nem tenné; ilyenkor mutatja csak, hogy van egy érzékenyebb oldala is, akinek igenis fáj, hogy azaz ostoba olasz évszázadok óta páros lábbal tapos a szívén. És ezekről a pillanatnyi megingásokról csak ők ketten tudnak Gilberttel – ráadásul a porosz sem mindről. A teljes bizalom, amivel a testvére felé fordult, valahol nagyon jól esett neki, ezért is akart neki minden alkalommal segíteni, hol így, hol úgy. No igen, egy(-két) jó szex sokat tud dobni az ember hangulatán.  
Merengéséből a rezzenés zökkentette vissza, amivel a teste reagált a váratlan támadásra, mely a spanyol nyelvének képében érkezett a mellkasa fedetlen részén. Elmosolyodott, letette a bögréjét, végigsimított a hátán, egészen a tarkójáig, beletúrt a vizes hajba, összeborzolta, aztán finom mozdulatokkal kezdte a vállait masszírozni, reagálva a kényeztetésre. Antonio igenis tudta, hogyan kell hozzáérni valakihez, hogyan kell kényeztetni, és szeretni. Francis nemigen szerette magát _teljesen_ rábízni valakire, de ha a spanyolról volt szó, gond nélkül megtette. Tudta, hogy ebből nem lehet baj.  
- Mi lenne, ha levennéd? – érdeklődte pár perccel később, mikor már nem tudta arrébb simogatni az anyagot egyik oldalra sem. Francis kacéran elmosolyodott, hátra támaszkodott a kezein.  
- Vedd le te, ha annyira zavar. – Nem kellett kétszer mondani, a gyenge masnit egyetlen mozdulattal kioldotta, s így a ruhadarab már engedett, lesöpörte a fehér bőrű vállakról, már semmi nem fedte a testét. Franciaország cseppet sem érezte zavarban magát, ezt az érzést nem neki találták ki, s magához karolta a másikat, egyik kezének ujjai a hajába túrtak, ahogy odahúzta, hogy megcsókolhassa, s Antonio hozzá simult, megpróbálta a szőnyegre dönteni, mire megszakította a csókot. – Nem, nem, nem, nincs szex a szőnyegen, mert az kényelmetlen.  
- Fene a finnyás fajtádat – morogta komolytalanul a másik, miközben fülig ért a szája, és ráharapott a fülére.  
- Három lépésre van az ágyam – nyögte Francis, kissé oldalra billentve a fejét, felkínálva a nyakát is.  
- Mindjárt – _dorombolta_ a fülébe, és megborzongott ettől a hangtól. Engedett a spanyolnak, hogy ne engedett volna, neki aztán édes mindegy mit csinál vele, amíg ennyire átkozottul jól csinálja. De amikor már öt perce sóhajtozott a másik alatt, erőt vett magán, finoman odébb tolta a barátját és felült.  
- Nincs vita – jelentette ki határozottan. – Irány az ágy! – adta ki a parancsot.  
- Vitorlát bonts! – rikkantotta.  
Antonio mosolygott, ahogy összeszedte magát, a törölköző lecsúszott róla, amikor felállt, de nem foglalkozott vele. Csak egy pillanatig nézték egymást a lángok táncoló fényében, a fiatalabb odalépett hozzá, és megölelte, szorosan, arcát a nyakába fúrta. Francis elmosolyodott rajta, visszaölelt, hozzásimult úgy igazán, és finoman megfordította magukat. Bemutattak pár tánclépésnek beillő forgást, aminek a végén az ágyra zuhanva felnevettek.  
- Nyertem! – jelentette ki vigyorogva, és felemelte fejét a francia válláról, hogy lenézhessen rá. – Megint!  
- Hagytam magam – közölte önérzetesen felhúzva az orrát, de alig állta meg nevetés nélkül. Ugyan, hiszen nem számított, mindenhogy jó volt, mindenhogy jók tudták érezni magukat.  
- Na persze – nevetett Antonio a rá jellemző vidámsággal, és beletúrt a hajába.  
- Ez mégiscsak az én ágyam – jegyezte meg.  
- És mégiscsak te törleszkedsz úgy, mint egy kandúr – nevetgélt, Francis pedig elégedetten felmordult, amikor a másik ujjai olyan helyen cirógatták a füle felett, amit kifejezetten szeretett. Cserébe végigsimított a másik gerince mentén lefelé mindkét kezével, és határozottan a fenekébe markolt. Antonio felnyögött, egy pillanatra megfeszült. – Mész onnan! – mozdult meg, de a másik kezei csak kissé csúsztak feljebb a medence tájékra.  
Megcsókolták egymást, forrón és birtoklón, míg csak bírták levegővel; és ölelték, szorították, szerették egymást, míg csak bírták vággyal, erővel és lélegzettel.

A fény beragyogott a vastag sötétítőfüggöny csíkjain, odakint vakítóan fagyos-fehér volt a világ, és amikor megpróbált kibújni a takaró alól, rögtön fázni kezdett, úgyhogy inkább visszarántotta, fordult egyet, helyezkedett egy kicsit, majd visszasüppedt a félálomba, hallgatta a másik nyugodt légzését, ahogyan hever mellette, ilyenkor képtelenség volt felébreszteni, és annyira békés volt ilyenkor, hogy nem is volt szíve hozzá.  
Franciaország egy idő után mégis felkelt, még boltba is elment, mivel nem készült vendégre (hazaküldte a személyzetet is), aztán nekilátott ebédet készíteni, míg azon gondolkodott, hogyan is vehetné fel a kapcsolatot Dél-Olaszországgal anélkül, hogy az leharapná a fejét, elküldené a búsba, vagy kiátkozná. Főleg, ha kiderül, miért is keresi. A problémát azonban kénytelen volt elvetni, mikor Spanyolország betámolygott a konyhába és lezuhant az asztalhoz.  
- Mi készül? Farkas éhes vagyok – jelentette ki álmosan. Francis elmosolyodott és rápillantott (az ő kék köntösét viselte).  
- Majd meglátod, ha kész – válaszolta, és elé tett egy bögre tejeskávét. - Meddig maradsz?  
- Van valami sürgős dolgod? - kérdezett vissza.  
- Nem éppen – vont vállat.  
- Az jó. Én is adtam magamnak egy szabadnapot. - A házigazda biccentett. A világmegváltó ötlet megvalósítása várat magára holnapig.  
- Akkor mivel óhajtod tölteni a mai napot?  
Antonio elgondolkodni látszott, közben belekortyolt a kávéba (kelletlenül megállapítva, hogy nem olyan jó, mint Lovinóé, de ezt soha nem közölte volna a szőkével), és megvonta a vállát.  
- Mihez lenne kedved?  
Valójában mindkettejüknek volt ötlete.

Francis összébb húzta magán a vékony kabátot, Velencében hűvösebb volt, mint számított rá, de azért nem volt olyan rossz. A tél végéhez közeledett, pár hetet már csak kibírnak valahogy. Megnyomta a csengőt, és alig pár pillanat múlva nyílt az ajtó.  
- Ve! Francia![1] Örülök, hogy látlak! - Muszáj volt elmosolyodnia. Szinte mindig, ha a fiatalabb olasszal találkozott, valami átragadt az ő jókedvéből rá. Kedvelte az öccsét.  
- Én is örülök – ölelte magához egy pillanatra, miután belépett a házba. Feliciano velencei háza egy kétszintes, nem túl nagy, kellemes, félig-meddig modernizált, gyönyörű, reneszánsz épület volt.  
- Kérsz kávét? Most főztem – kínálta lelkesen.  
- Nem, köszönöm – válaszolta. - Szóval Lovino nálad bujkál igaz?  
- Sì – bólintott, és aggodalmas arccal lehalkította a hangját. - Azt hiszem, megint összeveszett Spagnával[2].  
- Igen, szerintem is ez a helyzet – hagyta rá, mire Feliciano elszomorodott.  
- Olyan rossz, hogy nem tudnak egymással boldogok lenni – mondta halkan. - Pedig annyira, annyira összeillenek! - Francis bátorítóan rámosolygott és megveregette a vállát.  
- Emiatt jöttem – kezdte, de befejezni nem tudta, mert Lovino is megjelent, arcán mogorva kifejezéssel, kezeit zsebre téve dőlt a szélfogó küszöbének.  
- Ne molesztáld az öcsémet, Franciaország, mert kapsz egy golyót a seggedbe! - vetette oda.  
- A híres olasz vendégszeretet – sóhajtott fel a szólított. - Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Lovino.  
- Bátyus, légy egy kicsit kedvesebb a vendégeimmel – szólt rá Feliciano, és próbált határozottnak tűnni, nem sok sikerrel. Annyit azonban elért, hogy Lovino az ő fejéhez nem vágott semmi sértőt.  
- Semmi baj, mon cher, már megszoktam – nyugtatta a francia, és elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja veszni a jó kedélyét.  
- Fordulj fel, Francia.  
- Én is szeretlek – ragyogott rá. - Szeretnék veled négyszemközt beszélni, ha lehet – váltott kissé komolyabb hangnemre.  
- Felőlem – rándította meg a vállait és ellökte magát az ajtókerettől.  
- Üljetek le a konyhában – tanácsolta a házigazda. - Biztos nem kérsz semmit?  
- Nagyon köszönöm, de nem – utasította vissza az ajánlatot, és követte az idősebb olaszt a konyhába.  
Franciaország leült, a másik azonban csak a pultnak támaszkodott, és összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
- Ide figyelj, Olaszország – kezdte okító hangnemben, mire a másik felszisszent.  
- Ne beszélj így velem! – mordult rá. Francis vett egy mély levegőt, és újrakezdte.  
- Ne haragudj. Szóval jobb lesz, ha nem kertelek. Antonio miatt jöttem – jelentett ki kereken, tartva pár másodperc hatásszünetet arra várva, vajon a másik előránt-e valamiféle lőfegyvert, avagy sem. Mivel ez nem következett be, hozzákezdett a mondandójához, igyekezve diplomatikusan megfogalmazni, és olyan hangon előadni, amiből az olasz rájön, hogy nem tekinti _teljesen_ gyereknek. – Figyelj, én nem tudom, hogy veled mi van, és nem is fogom megmondani, hogy mi legyen, mindössze rávilágítanék azon egyszerű tényre, miszerint ő fülig szerelmes beléd már évszázadok óta. Nem tudom, érted-e ezt, hogy milyen, amikor az ember igazán szeret valakit, és türelmesen megvárja, hogy az illető is elérjen olyan szintre, ahol ezt már tudná viszonozni. Szeretni valakit a mi szívünkkel is igazán felemelő, csodálatos, azonban néha rettenetesen zavaró lehet. Mert a szívednek nem mondhatod meg, hogy most háború van, hogy most nem magánember vagy, hanem egy nemzet, és kötelességeid vannak, amiket egy ostoba ránk maradt emberi érzelem nem akadályozhat. De mégiscsak hasonlítunk annyira az emberekhez, hogy képesek vagyunk érezni ilyesmit, és talán félre lehet tenni egy zárt ajtó mögött minden évszázadnyi viszályt, ellentétet, és arra figyelni, hogy létezik „mi". És talán érted, hogy miről beszélek most, talán nem, de kérlek, hogy _döntsd el_, szándékozod-e viszonozni valaha Antonio érzéseit, és ezt a döntést tudasd vele is, mert neki óriási türelme van, de ez a remény akkor is fájdalmas számára. Hiába vigasztaljuk, vigasztalom meg időről-időre, ha csak pillanatnyi nyugtot tudok adni neki, az nem elég, mert amint egyedül marad, visszatérnek a gondolatai hozzád, és nem fog szabadulni a reményétől, amíg te nem mondasz neki valamit.  
Pár pillanat csend, a nappaliból behallatszott egy óra tikk-takkolása. Lovino nem nézett rá, a padlót bámulta maga előtt.  
- Nem lehet – mondta ki egészen halkan. Nem válaszolt, várt valamiféle folytatásra, ami úgy egy perc múlva meg is érkezett. – Még ha tudnám is viszonozni az érzelmeit, _nem lehet_.  
- Miért nem? – kérdezett rá óvatosan. Romano felnézett, szemei elkínzottan ragyogtak, mintha már nagyon-nagyon régen rágódna ezen. Francis egy pillanat alatt megértette, hogy nem először gondol bele a lehetőségeibe, de valószínűleg soha nem beszélt róluk senkivel. – Szereted őt, igaz? – szinte csak suttogva tette fel a kérdést. A fiú lesütötte szemeit és aprót biccentett. – Akkor mi a baj? – érdeklődte szelíden, ültében kissé közelebb hajolva hozzá. – Na, mondd el szépen Francis bátyónak, nem adom tovább, ígérem. – Azonban még két perc múlva sem kapott választ. – Antonio soha nem bántana téged, ha esetleg ettől fé-  
A zöld szemek hirtelen villantak rá, vihar lakozott bennük, mindent elsöprő, szenvedélyes hurrikán.  
- Az egyház, te idióta! – kiáltotta ellökve magát a pulttól, az asztalra támaszkodva. – Katolikusok vagyunk, a francba is, mi nem szerethetjük egymást! – Meglepve bámult fel rá, aztán lassan elmosolyodott. – Most meg min röhögsz?! Rohadtul nem vicces!  
- Nyugalom, nyugalom – csitította kedvesen, és megpróbált komoly ábrázatot erőltetni magára. Mélyet sóhajtott, hogy ne nevesse el magát. – Soha nem gondolkodtál még azon, hogy miért teremtettek minket úgy, hogy képesek legyünk a szeretet, szerelem érzésére? Hiszen nem szabad hiába tengődniük ezeknek az érzéseknek, különben a szívünk kihűlne, s a hitünk is elhidegülne tőlünk. Azt hittem, te ezt tudod.  
- De…  
- Tudom, hogy neked fontos a hagyomány, és kérlek, ne borítsd rám az asztalt, de mi lenne, ha egyszer úgy gondolnál bele az egész házasságba, mintha nem egyházi, hanem jogi esemény lenne? Felhatalmazod a hitvesedül fogadott személyt, hogy eljárhasson helyetted, hogy információt adjanak ki neki, ha esetleg kórházba kerülnél, ami ugyan minket nem fenyeget, de az embereket igen, és a többi ilyen apróság, ami könnyebbé teheti azon párok életét, akik valami okból egy velük azonos nemű ember oldalán találták meg a boldogságukat. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, hátha érkezik valami vélemény, és mégiscsak védekeznie kell az asztal ellen, ám semmi ilyesmi nem történt. – Másrészről meg ott volt az rendkívül jó arc pápánk a reneszánszban[3], aki kitalálta a hátravetett kegyelmet Ókori Görögország barátnőnk filozófusainak. Platón szerint mindegy, kit szeretsz, ha szépen tudod szeretni. Tessék, itt a kiskapu, amire annyira szükséged van. No nem mintha bárkinek beleszólása lenne a magánéletedbe, de ha megfogadsz egy tanácsot, ezzel igazán nyugodtan leszerelhetsz bárkit. – Lovino meglepetten bámult rá.  
- Őrült vagy, Francia – mondta egészen furcsán, mintha még mindig a szavain gondolkodna. Felnevetett, megrázta a fejét, de nem ellenkezett igazán.  
- Jobb lesz, ha most megyek. Minden jót. – Felállt, megveregette a vállát, és kilépett a helyiségből, épp mikor Feliciano felkiáltott a ház túlsó végében:  
- Spagna! Úgy örülök, hogy látlak! – Antonio meglepetten pislogott rá, mikor meglátta, aztán rámosolygott.  
- Kicsi a világ – indokolta vigyorogva, kezet fogtak, aztán ő összeölelkezett Felicianóval és elköszönt azzal, hogy elintézte, amiért jött, most dolga van.

- Spagna – szólalt meg, és a saját hangján is érezte, hogy mennyire ideges.  
- Hola! - rikkantott felé fordulva vidáman a férfi. Mosolygott, mint mindig, és úgy tűnt, hogy már nem mérges, amiért pár nappal ezelőtt olyan csúnyán elküldte a fenébe.  
- Beszélnünk kell – jelentette ki határozottan (legalábbis annak szerette volna, hogy tűnjön).  
- Állok rendelkezésedre – biztosította. Rávillantotta tekintetét Felicianóra, ezzel kívánva jelezni, hogy még véletlenül se nézzen a konyha felé, tett egy hátraarcot és elindult. Antonio követte, és leült, ugyanarra a helyre, ahol Franciaország is az imént. Nem akart párhuzamot vonni. Nem akart arra a kettőre gondolni, hogy mi lehet a messze híres barátságuk mögött. _„Hiába vigasztaljuk, vigasztalom meg időről-időre..."  
_- Kérsz kávét? - kérdezte végül, hogy megtörje a beállt csendet.  
- Szeretnék, köszönöm – hangzott a felelet. Persze, őt nem kell kétszer kínálni... - Miről szeretnél beszélni? - érdeklődte derűsen, miután odatette a csészét elé, és kerített cukrot meg tejet.  
- Francia szerint te... te szerelmes vagy belém – mondta egészen halkan.  
Spanyolország röviden nevetett. A nevetése mindig meleg volt, mély hangú, kellemes volt hallgatni.  
- Megint kerítőt játszik? Csak magának nem tud fogni senkit... - Mosolygott, és a mellette lévő székre mutatott: - Leülsz?  
- Nem. - Összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, mint az előbb, és a pultnak támaszkodott.  
- Francisnak igaza volt – mondta ki egészen egyszerűen, de komolyan. - De tudtam, hogy téged zavarna, ha elmondanám, ezért nem tettem. Nem akarom, hogy rosszul érezd magad a közelemben.  
Lovino nyelt egyet.  
- És mi ez a dolog vele...? - kérdezte kissé tétován. A spanyol most sóhajtott, mosolya bocsánatkérő.  
- Tudod, támogatjuk egymást, mert barátok vagyunk, és-  
- De így?!  
- Tudom, hogy neked ez elképzelhetetlen, és hogy bűn, és még csak nem is szeretjük egymást. Nem is akarom megmagyarázni ezt a gyengeséget senkinek. - Lehajtotta a fejét, az utolsó mosolyra utaló rezdülés is eltűnt a szája sarkából. - De ameddig nincsen kihez hűnek lennem, addig erről sincs senkivel elszámolni valóm. - Szinte csak suttogott, és valahogy végtelenül szomorúnak tűnt.  
Lassan odalépett hozzá, beletúrt a hajába és magához ölelte.  
- É-én is... – mormolta halkan. Érezte megfeszülni a másikat. - Én csak...  
- Nem kell mondanod semmit – szólt gyorsan. Felemelte a fejét, megint mosolygott, boldogan, és a szemei ragyogtak, de komolyan beszélt, ahogy megtámasztotta állát a hasán: - Nem kell mondanod mást, rendben? Szeretlek. És szeretnék veled lenni, mindig, amikor csak lehet. Megengeded?  
- I-igen – súgta összeszoruló torokkal.  
- Köszönöm. - Antonio összefűzte az ujjait a derekánál, és a mozdulatban nem volt semmi rossz, ahogy abban sem, ahogy felállt a székről és magához ölelte, de úgy, mintha nagyon, nagyon törékeny lenne. A közelsége, az illata kellemes volt, ölelő karjaiban pedig furcsa biztonságérzet szállta meg. A spanyol mindig ilyen volt vele: törődő, gondoskodó, kedves... És most boldog is, őmiatta. Furcsán kellemes érzés volt boldoggá tenni a másikat. - Eljöhetnél hozzám pár napra – jegyezte meg csendesen.  
- H-hé...  
- Nyugalom – csitította állát finoman a fejére támasztva. - Soha nem tennék semmi olyat, amit te nem akarsz. Ha még nem szeretnél mást, akkor nekem elég a tudat, hogy az enyém vagy. - Fülig vörösödött és némán, alig észrevehetően bólintott.

Franciaország hazafelé tartott, amikor a telefonja bejövő sms-t jelzett, és muszáj volt megnéznie. Észak-Olaszországtól kapta, ennyi állt benne: _Összejöttek! :)_  
Elmosolyodott, vidáman és elégedetten, majd arra gondolt, így, hogy egy ideig biztosan nem kell eleget tennie baráti kötelességeinek, nyugodtan próbálkozhat egy monogám jellegű kapcsolattal egy bizonyos helyes, Észak-amerikai fiúval.

2012. december 26. - 2013. november 11.

A cím francia és olasz: Egy barát, egy szerelmes  
[1]Francia; Franciaország olaszul, ejtsd: 'fráncsá'  
[2]Spagna; Spanyolország olaszul, ejtsd: 'szpánnyá'  
Sajnálom, ha az olaszokról írok, mániám, hogy minden országnevet olaszul írjak.  
[3]És persze, hogy erről sem találok információt, csak amit annak idején a kurzoson elmondtak róla. Szóval sajnos elfelejtettem, melyik pápa találta ki, de a lényege az, hogy Mária hátravetett kegyelemben részesült a szeplőtelen fogantatás érdekében; de egyúttal néhány ókori filozófus is részesült benne, akik bár nem voltak keresztények, mégis üdvözülhettek, vagy mi. Igen, látszik, hogy nem vagyok otthon az ilyen témákban, eh.


End file.
